Aaron
Aaron is the Nobody of Link in the Soul Kingdom franchise. He is playable in Soul Kingdom Green and its direct sequels. Aaron is also the "Demi-Soul Prince of Earth". He is a common Revived type Nobody. Aaron, still bound by Ganon's curse through Link's soul, is reborn and one of the main protagonists of Legend of Zelda: Twin Souls. He also is born in another timeline that is Legend of Zelda: Lost Aria. Prior to Soul Kingdom Aaron's birth occurred during the midevents of the Twilight Princess era. Upon contact with Zant's curse and the spirit's light at the same time, the powerful energies disconnected some of Link's soul and flung it across Hyrule, landing in the Ordon Spring in Ordon Village. Seeing the lost, fractured soul, despite the essence of Twilight, Ordon took pity and shaped the light and dark matters together into a suitable body. To the spirit's surprise, the soul took charge of the body's form, giving it a similar appearance to Link in every way. Ordon saw this as a sign of dark magic and so sealed the "newborn" in a state of slumber. After several decades, the strange soul awakened and began to walk with no meaning. A merchant discovered him while on his way to town and he let the young man work for him at his shop. Many of the townspeople began calling him "Link's cursed fragment" due to their similarities and the man's silver hair. The shopkeeper didn't believe the rumors and so gave his amnesiac employee the name "Aaron". Story ''Color Series Part Green Link goes into the shopping district to pick up a potion. The shopkeeper of the potion shop calls to his assistant. To Link's surprise, the assistant looks exactly like him. Faux Paradox Series Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom Aaron, like Link, is captured by the Scientist Shadow and imprisoned with the Dream Key of Earth. ''Future Series Legend of Zelda: Twin Souls In this timeline, Link refused to reclaim the half of his soul inhabiting Aaron, which allowed Ganon's curse to affect the Nobody in being reincarnated. Aaron was reborn as the older twin brother of Link and showed amazement in science and alchemy, which led to him being bullied by kids his age and prompting Link to stand up for him when bullies gang up on him. Among the people of their city, only Aaron and Princess Jade supported whatever Link decided for his future. But in their childhood, Aaron was abducted by a black monster and went missing for years. When Aaron mysteriously returned years later, he defeated a monster similar to the one that kidnapped him with a dark type of magic before collapsing. He recovers in the knights' barracks with Link by his side, but he wasn't able to remember anything in his childhood or the years he had been missing. Link decides to help his brother recover his memory, going as far as taking him out to find something to jog them. Legend of Zelda: Lost Aria Aaron is born as a member of the revived Sheikah clan, as the nephew of Princess Zelda's personal guardian Impa. However, being the only member of his clan with blue eyes and lack of physical strength makes him looked down upon by his peers and elders. But his scientific knowledge and an uncanny resemblance to the Hylian servant Link calls the attention of the King of Hyrule, who has seen the boy with Impa on several events. The King decides to pair up Link and Aaron, despite the protests in others being unable to tell them apart. When the princesses are escorted from the castle during an invasion from malicious spirits, Aaron and Link barely make it out alive thanks to Link's knowledge of the castle grounds. ''Soul Kingdom: Fighting Spirit'' Appearance Aaron is technically Link in a mahogany and cream version of himself. His eyes are blue and his hair is silver with bangs down the center of his face. He has pale blue piercings in his ears. On his cap is a green and grey band. He wears a cream shirt latched around his middle fingers under a elbow length mahogany tunic with slits and silver hems. Around his neck is a jade green scarf that was a gift from his caretaker. Holding his tunic down is a zebra snake skin belt with pockets on the left. Aaron wears tan pants with grey and teal boots. In Twin Souls, Aaron wears a very similar attire to his debut, his signature color of mahogany present. As Lost Aria uses the Wind Waker design, Aaron is depicted as a small boy who is a member of the Sheikah clan. Aaron retains his silver hair and his blue eyes instead of them becoming green. He wears the symbol of the Sheikah on a pale blue collar, which the symbol is made of red clay and the designs are painted a bright blue. He has a Fairy Flower pin tucked into his hair, which is a gift from Impa. Aaron wears the Sheikah trainee uniform which consists of a long sleeved, cream yellow shirt with a mahogany sash tied over his chest, a brown leather belt that shields his left hip over grey gauchos and straw sandals. Other Outfits * Maroon Monsoon Costume * Rebel's Waking Costume * MaSora Black Costume The costume MaSora Black is based on the avatar of Aaron's Japanese voice actor, Soraru. * Shake Shake Sheikah Costume * Personality Unlike Link, Aaron is more unsure of his abilities and refrains from fighting unless necessary. He prefers working with potions and technology along with nature and biology rather than close combat. Sometimes, his creations are based on his own curiosities, which lead him to create a cough medicine that allows Link to speak freely for a few hours at most. Despite his initial shyness, Aaron is very open minded and can get easily upbeat in certain situations. He gets especially full of himself when he s praised for his alchemical creations. Abilities When first meeting Aaron, he doesn't have the stamina or training experience as Link does. Besides physical strength, Aaron has several traits that set him apart from his original self. One obvious ability is being able to talk naturally, although he usually refrains from speaking too much. He has a fascination with alchemy and can brew elixirs when given the right materials. Depending on the weapon, he can even enhance them to work on certain enemies. Gallery Trivia *Aaron's name was originally going to be Klinx, Link's name with an "x". *Aaron is often referred by fans as "Dr. Link" because of his fascination in science and working with potions. *In the Japanese games, he is voiced by the Utaite Soraru. Soraru also provides for Aaron's singing voice in Soul Kingdom BEAT!. *His voice in the English games and dubs is provided by Grant George. Category:Soul Kingdom Category:SK Characters Category:Nobodies Category:Males Category:SK Party Characters Category:SK Athletes Category:Soul Princes Category:Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom Category:Triforce Galaxy